


Your Life was my Life's best Part

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572559
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Your Life was my Life's best Part

Mac placed the small device at the top of the doorway and backed away from it. his phone went off in his pocket. 

‘WHATS THE SIGNAL?’ 

Mac smiled before covering his head as his device went off, sealing him in the room temporarily, he’d find his way out. Right on cue, police sirens started in the distance, causing panic in the other room.   
“FORGET THE MERCH. GET WHAT WE CAN OUT OF HERE!” Mac pressed his ear against the wall, listening to them scramble to get as much as possible out of there. 

It was another few minutes before Mac left the room, he managed to wiggle his way through the rubble.   
“Alright, Jack, you can turn it off now.” No response, sirens still blaring. “Jack?” With the second response only being a low groan, Mac sprinted out of the building in search of Jack. 

“Jack, I need to know where you are.”  
“S-South si-” Mac took off toward the south side of the building, knowing that Jack would’ve ditched the speaker and his phone and gotten someplace safe.

When Mac got the side of the building, his worst fear was true. Jack laid slumped against a tree, hand pressed to his bleeding chest.   
“Jack!” Mac dropped to his side, not realising just how much blood had pooled around his partner. The shin of his jeans got soaked with Jack’s blood. He reached forward and pressed his hand against Jack’s chest, he could already feel his body temperature was low.   
“Just hang on alright? I need to stop the-”  
“Mac. It’s no use man, three GSWs to the chest with no vest. There’s no coming back from that.” Mac could feel the tears building in his eyes, not that that stopped him for trying to save his friend.   
“Of course you can, you’re the most stubborn man alive.” Jack pulled an offended look.  
“Have you met yourself, hoss?” Mac smiled and laughed as tears slipped out of his eyes. Jack reached up and brushed one away.  
“It’s okay.” Mac shook his head, his hands becoming covered with blood as he tried to stop the bleed.  
“No, it’s not. Riley!” A small sniffle came from the other end of the line before Riley replied.  
“Evac is another seven minutes out.” Mac could hear the upset in her voice.

“That’s enough time. You just need to hang on, alright?” Jack didn’t respond, he just stared at Mac with a small but sad smile on his face. “Y’hear me? Just hold on.” Jack moved one of Mac’s hands and took it in his own.   
“Angus, it’s okay.” Mac shook his head in disagreement, unable to talk without his voice breaking. “Your life was my life’s best part.” Mac finally made eye contact with Jack, just to see the of the light in them fade away. His hand went limp, falling from Mac’s hand.   
“Jack? Jack? No, c’mon man.” 

When the med team finally arrived, they had to pry Mac off of Jack’s cold body. 


End file.
